Wonderland
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Una nueva alumna llega a Hogwarts... Quien es tu heroe? preguntó Remus, Sirius Jude. historia del perro abandonado xD R&R please! CHAP 6 UP! [Cancelado]
1. Presentación

_**Prólogo**_

Era una cálida tarde de finales de verano. Mientras Judith mojaba sus pies en el agua helada de la piscina, pensaba en todo lo que se le avecinaba. Suspiró audiblemente antes de volver a la realidad, de la que solía evadirse.

1 de setiembre. En el andén 9 i ¾ de King's Cross muchos chicos se amontonaban en el andén, despidiéndose de sus familias, antes de coger el tren que les llevaría a Hogwarts. Después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory a finales del curso anterior, los padres colmaban de mimos aun más que de costumbre a sus hijos.

Aunque no todos se despedían de sus familias. Una chica arrastraba como podía su baúl, que parecía más grande de lo normal. Vestía ropas muggles: unos pantalones piratas tejanos muy anchos, que dejaban ver una parte de su ropa interior, unas bambas convers negras y una camiseta sin mangas, ligeramente ajustada, que dejaba ver su ombligo. Su pelo era rubio y muy largo, y sus ojos, de un azul clarísimo. Podría decirse que era el prototipo de inglesa. Así que Jude, como prefería que le llamaran, consiguió subir al tren y empezó a buscar un lugar en el que sentarse. Por suerte había llegado temprano, y pudo encontrar sin mucha dificultad un compartimento vacío. Con esfuerzo acomodó su baúl, habiendo sacado antes un cuaderno y un estuche y un mp3.

Y gracias a la música (y a los dulces que le vendió la señora que pasó con el carrito) el trayecto hasta Hogwarts le pareció más corto de lo que en realidad era.


	2. Capítulo 1: Met this girl

**Holaaa, weno, komo dije, aki está el primer capítulo, k es aun muy introductorio. Espero que os guste y que a medida que vaya escribiendo cosas más interesantes (XD) disfrtutéis leyendo.**

**Bueno, muxas gracias a Clawy por el review, ma exo ilusión XD **

**Y tu Debora... la proxima vez envía el review desde tu cuenta XDDDDD**

**Y ahora, antes del primer capítulo, lo que no puse la otra vez:**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Rowling, excepto alguno que yo me he inventado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Met this girl**

-¡Qué empiece la selección!-dijo Dumbledore con energía

La profesora McGonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador en un taburete que se podía ver desde las cuatro mesas. Entonces el sombrero empezó a hablar, recitando un discurso, que solo una persona no escuchó: Jude. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando las cuatro mesas, los fantasmas, el cielo que dejaba ver el hechizo en el techo del Gran Salón… Una vez terminado el discurso, la profesora McGonagall, con un pergamino en las manos, dijo alto y claro:

-Abbegen, Jonathan.

Un chico alto en comparación con los otros, se acercó hasta el sombrero, sin dejar de mirarse los pies en ningún momento, y se lo puso encima de la cabeza. El sombrero se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que dijo:

-¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa de las águilas recibió al muchacho entre aplausos y saludos amistosos.

-Arnand, Katherine.-dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando el ruido hubo cesado

Una chica muy bajita y de brillante pelo negro se acercó con seguridad al sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza. Pasaron dos minutos enteros antes de que el sombrero hablara.

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de los leones empezó a aplaudir y a vitorear a la pequeña, aunque los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan causaban buena parte del ruido.

-Bemurne, Jonas

Un chico de aspecto inocente, rubio y de ojos azules se acercó hasta el sombrero, pero apenas un segundo después de tocar su cabeza, el sombrero dijo con fuerza.

-¡Gryffindor!

De nuevo en la mesa de los leones se escucharon multitud de aplausos y silbidos.

El pequeño fue andando rápidamente hasta situarse al lado de Katherine Arnand, la otra niña de primero.

-Bourny, Judith.

Era su turno. Con la mirada fija en el sombrero, Jude se acercó hacia él sin hacer caso de los cuchicheos que se oían por el Gran Comedor, pues era evidente que no cursaba primero, más bien aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años.

Antes de sentarse en el taburete, dio una mirada fugaz al director, que le sonreía amablemente. Cuando vio por primera vez a ese hombre varios meses atrás no podía ni imaginar el cambio que daría su vida.

Se sentó y McGonagall le puso el sombrero encima. Cerró los ojos para evitar ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Entonces, de improvisto, escuchó una vocecilla que le susurraba al oído

-Mmmm… interesante, muy interesante. Astuta, valiente, lista y trabajadora. Realmente será difícil estar seguro de mi decisión.

-Por favor, solo quiero estar en un lugar donde me valoren por como soy, no por quien soy…-pensó Jude deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas

-Así que quieres que te valoren… Así creo que mi decisión es mucho más fácil. Creo que acierto en ponerte en…. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor volvió a estallar en aplausos, además de muchos cuchicheos.

Jude se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó a la profesora McGonagall, y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Dumbledore, se dirigió a la mesa roja y dorada, y se sentó entre los gemelos, que le ofrecieron un sitio mientras empezaban a charlar.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Fred- Yo soy George, y él es Fred –dijo señalando a su gemelo mientras sonreía

-Ummmm…… -Jude se quedó unos segundos mirando al pelirrojo que le estaba hablando- Mucho gusto Fred

-¡Pero si yo soy Fred!-dijo George

-Que va, seguro que me intentabais tomar el pelo.-dijo ella con una sonrisa en la boca

-Hermano, -dijo Fred mirando a su copia- mucho me temo que no lo tendremos fácil para engañar a esta jovencita

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Volveremos a presentarnos- dijo Fred con una sonrisa en la boca- yo soy…

-¡Señores Weasley¡Hagan el favor de permanecer callados o deberé castigarlos antes siquiera de haber empezado las clases!

-¡Si señora!-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, haciendo un gesto militar con las manos que parecía estar ensayado

La selección avanzó sin más contratiempos y cuando ésta terminó Dumbledore se puso en pie abrazando con la mirada todo el Gran Salón.

-Alumnos de primer curso –dijo Dumbledore con la voz vibrante, los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en la boca-¡bienvenidos! Alumnos de todos los otros cursos¡bienvenidos de nuevo! Todo discurso tiene su momento; pero no es éste. ¡Todos a comer!

Entre aplausos al director, los alumnos empezaron a comer sus platos, ahora llenos.

Los gemelos volvieron a conversar con Jude, explicándole todo sobre Hogwarts, sus maestros, y cosas sobre algunos alumnos.

-Por cierto¿cuantos años tienes?

-Quince.

-Vaya… lástima que no vayas a nuestro curso.-dijo George

-Pero al menos irá con un Weasley.-dijo Fred sonriendo

-¿Es que hay más Weasley?

-Si, tenemos un hermano en quinto y una hermana en cuarto.

-Madre mía, cuantos hermanos, yo ya me conformaría con tener un hermano!

-En realidad tenemos tres hermanos más que ya no están en Hogwarts.-dijo Fred

-Entonces… -dijo Jude poniendo cara pensativa- ¿Sois siete hermanos?

-Exacto.-dijo George

-Un número de hijos mágico para una familia mágica.-dijo Jude sonriendo

-¿Número mágico? –dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-Si, el siete es considerado el número mágico por excelencia

-¿Qué te gusta la numerología?-preguntó Lee que se había mantenido callado mientras engullía unas alitas de pollo

-Bueno, no está mal, pero es que yo soy muy mala con los números y los cálculos.

-Bueno tranquila, normalmente aquí no se usan mucho los números.-le dijo George

-Este colegio ya me empieza a gustar.-dijo Jude como si fuera un niño al que le acaban de regalar un dulce

-Aunque no todo es bueno aquí.-dijo Fred con tono lúgubre- Hay los slytherins

-¿Slytherins¿Qué tienen de malo?

-Pues que son slytherin; son malos, crueles y estúpidos.

-¿Y a cuantos conocéis personalmente para poder decir eso?

-Bueno, personalmente… a ninguno, pero lo que dejan ver no es precisamente bueno.

-Pero seguro que hay buenas personas en Slytherin.-dijo Jude con convencimiento.

-Lo sentimos pero creo que en esta mesa no encontrarás nadie de acuerdo contigo. Pero creo que antes de ir diciendo a todo el mundo cual es tu opinión acerca de los slytherins, creo que deberías pasar algunos días "disfrutando" de su compañía en clase.-le dijo Fred poniendo un sarcasmo especial en la palabra disfrutando

-De acuerdo, pero entended que no quiero prejuzgar a la gente solo por lo que dice la gente.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Fred en tono teatral y exagerado mirando a George- nosotros no somos más que "la gente".

-¿Por qué? Estas palabras me han herido profundamente

-Venga chicos, tarde o temprano lo superaréis.-dijo Jude dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda a los gemelos

-Eres cruel.-le dijo George con fingido enfado

-Lo se. Y ahora si me lo permitís, acabo de ver el único plato de pasta que queda en la mesa, y me está pidiendo a gritos que lo devore. En cinco minutos vuelvo a estar por vosotros-dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a coger el plato, que estaba al lado de unos niños de segundo. Volvió a sentarse entre los gemelos, y se aisló del mundo para comer su plato. Poco después aparecieron los postres que todos comieron con gusto.

En tan solo el tiempo que llevaba en esa mesa, Jude se sentía muy cómoda y a gusto con los gemelos.

Pero el efecto de una buena comida y un viaje cansado empezaban a notarse en la rubia, que se estaba empezando a dormirse apoyada en los hombros de Fred.

Lo siguiente que recordaría sería a Fred diciendo su nombre mientras le zarandeaba suavemente por los hombros.

-Mmmm… ¿qué pasa Fred?-preguntó adormecida mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Pues que te habías quedado dormida, y ya es hora de ir a las habitaciones.

-Vale…

Empujada por Fred y George, se levantó de su sitio dirigiéndose hacia las puertas del salón, pero una voz les detuvo:

-Señorita Bourny, podría venir un momento.

Albus Dumbledore estaba a un par de metros de ella mirándole con su típica expresión amable.

-Claro, director. –dijo sonriendo. Se giró mirando a los dos Weasley-Ahora vengo¿me esperáis?

-Por supuesto, hasta ahora.

Jude fue hacia donde estaba el director y esperó a que le dijera algo.

-Veo que ya ha hecho amistad.

-Si, Fred y George son muy simpáticos.

-Eso está bien. Bueno, solo quería comunicarte que tu curso es quinto, así que pregunta a los prefectos de tu curso todo lo que necesites saber. Sus nombres son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias por todo señor director.

-No hay de que.-dijo sonriendo de forma bonachona- Además, estoy seguro de que Hogwarts es el lugar adecuado para ti, así que disfrútalo.

Jude miró los ojos de su nuevo director a través de esas gafas de media luna suyas, y recordó que aquella era la oportunidad de su vida… para tener una vida.

Y después de una leve inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de Dumbledore y volvió con los gemelos, que la mantuvieron despierta a base de risas hasta llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**weno, esto es todo por ahora, confío en poder poner el segundo capítulo la semana que viene**

**Muchos besos a todos, y graciaspor haberlo leído!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Surfer Babe

**Holaaaaa, cuanto tiempo xD yo que quería actualizar cada semana XD weno reviews**

**DaRk-ZoNe: Gracias x el review, y ya lo sigo**

**Clawy: Gracias x el review tb, i weno, a lo k preguntas, ya se verá más adelante**

**Isa: A mi tb me encantan las hamburguesassss xDDDD eres una vga k ta costao ponerme reviews xD**

**Weno, el capítulo es un poco más largo k el otro, y espero k os guste **

**Capítulo 2: Surfer Babe**

-Jude… Despierta Jude… tenemos que ir a desayunar.

Jude abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como Hermione se dirigía hacia el baño. Volvió a cerrarlos, y empezó a desperezarse en la cama durante un par de minutos. Sin muchas ganas, se levantó lentamente y empezó a peinarse su larga mata de pelo.

Mientras lo hacía recordaba la noche anterior cuando entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Los gemelos la habían presentado primero a sus hermanos, y luego a sus compañeros de curso.

En seguida se llevó bien con Hermione, a diferencia de con Parvati y Lavender, las veía simplemente muy pavas. Había estado hablando con todo el mundo. Jude pensó que la gente era muy amable y acogedora, y sintió que realmente esa sería su casa los próximos tres años.

Terminó de peinarse y se fue hacia al baño a lavarse la cara. En el grifo de al lado estaba Hermione, ya vestida, intentando desenmarañar su pelo.

-¡No se porqué me ha tocado a mí tener este pelo!-dijo refunfuñando sin conseguir domar su cabellera.

-Quizás porqué debes ser la más capacitada para domarlo.-dijo Jude con tranquilidad. Ella y Hermione se quedaron mirando un par de segundos. Entonces Jude abrió el grifo y salpicó a Hermione con el agua, mientras sonreía.- Si tienes el pelo húmedo es más fácil.

Se acercó a ella y le cogió el cepillo de las manos. Por pequeños mechones le fue desenmarañando el pelo poco a poco. Cuando hubo terminado se fue hacia su baúl y cogió un spray. Volvió junto a Hermione y le roció el pelo.

-Espera dos minutos y vuelve a peinártelo, seguro que te gusta el resultado.

Jude, ahora más despierta, se fue hacia su cama y se puso el uniforme.

Poco después ella y una Hermione con el pelo más sedoso y liso de lo normal bajaban hacia el gran comedor, con Ron y Harry detrás y medio dormidos.

Historia de la magia era la asignatura más aburrida que Jude hubiera podido imaginar jamás. Pero se tuvo que sobreponer al aburrimiento y a las ganas de dormir, no quería empezar en Hogwarts de esa forma. Así que tomó apuntes durante toda la clase, rechazando tres veces la oferta de Harry y Ron de jugar al ahorcado.

Su siguiente clase era pociones. En el camino había sido advertida por el trío del carácter de Snape, y de su especial diversión en quitar puntos a los Gryffindors, en especial a los tres Gryffindor con quien hablaba. Mientras ellos hacían conjeturas acerca de la poción (de seguro complicada y laboriosa) que les haría realizar en su primer día de clase, Jude estuvo contenta de haber obtenido su permiso especial para realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts. Ese verano había estado practicando un montón de hechizos, y había preparado muchas pociones, y el resultado siempre era perfecto, así que estaba segura de que no tendría más problemas que sus compañeros para esa clase, era más; le encantaba preparar pociones.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la fría mazmorra, los Slytherin ya estaban allí. En cuanto los chicos llegaron, las serpientes se quedaron mirando a Jude y empezaron a cuchichear. Entonces Malfoy se alejó de su grupito plantándose delante de Jude.

-Vaya vaya, así que tenemos una novata. Seguro que eres una sangre sucia.-dijo Malfoy en su habitual tono arrogante y despectivo

-Disculpa, pero ¿qué significa sangre sucia?-preguntó Jude con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

Malfoy le miró entre extrañado y asqueado.

-Sangra sucia, para que lo sepas, quiere decir que el mago no viene de familia de sangre pura, completamente de magos, como la mía.-dijo levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Vaya… pero… ¿qué diferencia hay? Quiero decir que pueden tener los mismos poderes sangres sucia y sangres pura, y creo más que evidente que las raíces familiares de una persona no le hacen mejor o peor. Entonces¿son como clases sociales?

-Tú eres una sangre sucia, así que no esperes entenderlo nunca.-dijo Malfoy mientras sus amigos soltaban risitas estúpidas.

Cualquier otro se hubiera enfadado por el trato de Malfoy, pero Jude tan solo le sonreía de forma amistosa.

-Siento no poder entenderlo.- Jude se acercó más a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- Pero creo que a ti también te quedan muchas cosas por entender.-dijo en susurros en su oreja

Todos los alumnos se habían quedado estorados ante ese gesto de la Gryffindor, y Malfoy el que más. Se había quedado con la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió dejando ver el huraño rostro de Snape.

-Entren ahora mismo.

Jude se adelantó a sus compañeros y fue la primera en entrar al aula, observando cada detalle de la mazmorra, hasta que posó la vista en su profesor de pociones, que también le miraba. Durante unos instantes intentaron leer la mirada del otro, pero Jude suavizó sus facciones y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, a lo que Snape no demostró ninguna reacción.

-Jude, ven aquí.-le dijo Hermione cogiéndole por el brazo y llevándola al final del aula donde ellos solían sentarse.-Luego nos tienes que explicar lo que ha pasado allí fuera.

Las dos se sentaron donde los chicos les habían guardado un par de sitios. Snape cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente hacia su escritorio mientras examinaba a sus alumnos, dedicando una más larga de lo normal y atemorizante mirada hacia Neville.

-Guarden silencio.-dijo con su voz fría, aunque la orden era innecesaria, ya que todos los alumnos estaban callados. Dejó pasar unos segundos y volvió a hablar.-Sean…"bienvenidos" a esta clase de nuevo (véase el sarcasmo en la palabra bienvenidos xD). Como todos saben, este será el último curso en el que todos ustedes realizarán mis clases, ya que no acepto alumnos con un nivel en los TIMOS inferior a un sobresaliente. Pero antes de esta ansiada separación, nos queda todo un año en el que tanto si piensan seguir aquí o no, espero que saquen buenas calificaciones. Hoy trabajaremos la poción apaciguadora, deben de ser muy precisos y cuidadosos con su realización, ya que si se prepara de manera incorrecta puede llegar a provocar un sueño profundo del que no se despierte jamás. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra-realizó un gesto con la varita y las instrucciones aparecieron en ella- y los ingredientes necesarios, los encontrarán en el armario.-otro gesto más de varita y la puerta del armario con todos los ingredientes se abrió.

Jude sacó un trozo de pergamino una pluma y un tintero, y se dedicó a copiar las instrucciones en él. Luego copió también los ingredientes y fue a buscarlos en el armario. Cuando iba hacia allí se cruzó con Malfoy. Ella solo le sonrió, lo que pareció descolocar al chico aún más. Cogió los ingredientes y se volvió a sentar a su sitio. Se concentró en cortar perfectamente todos los ingredientes y colocarlos en el orden en que los usaría. Encendió el fuego y empezó a verter algunos ingredientes en el caldero.

Llevaban algo más de una hora de clase. En ese punto de la preparación, la poción debía reposar tres minutos y medio. Esos minutos serían diferentes a cualquier clase que de pociones que Snape hubiera dado.

Cuando Jude hubo añadido las tres gotas de elabora y hubo mezclado con tres vueltas en sentido antihorario su poción, dejo el cucharón de madera que usaba sobre la mesa. Se quedó unos segundos estática, pero entonces cogió su cartera del suelo. De el sacó lo que Ron pensó que era una cajita atada a una cuerda. Hermione lo identificó cuando fue demasiado tarde como un mp3.

Se puso los auriculares en las orejas, lo encendió y le dio al play.

Primero se oyeron unos golpecitos con ritmo sobre la mesa.

Snape buscó con la mirada quien daba golpecitos.

Y entonces……

_When I go to sleep, I pray  
I'm waking up to I got you babe  
Like the guy in ground hog day  
I just wanna live forever this way  
Flashback to Seventeen  
I got my ass kicked by the football team  
Another loser on the scene  
Editor of the chess club fanzine_

Toda la clase se quedó mirando a Jude. No cantaba muy alto, pero en el silencio profundo de las mazmorras parecía que gritara. Todos se quedaron parados observando a esa chica que se atrevía a cantar en la clase de Snape. Incluso el mismo Snape se había quedado parado sin poder reaccionar.

_I asked you out for a losing truth or dare  
The guys were cracking up  
Til you said yes_

Jude subió el volumen y empezó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados. La canción se había vuelto más rápida. La verdad es que no cantaba nada mal. Su voz era dulce, pero sabía darle el tono adecuado para la canción.

_Pinch me is this real  
I'm on a one-way ticket out of loserville  
Now I'm off the social flat line  
Things are so good that I'm  
Taking down my Star Strek shrine  
And you're more than just my Valentine  
You're my ticket out of loserville  
_

La incredulidad inicial empezó a dejar paso a diferentes reacciones en la clase. Mientras que los Slytherin la miraban con menosprecio y probablemente disfrutando solo pensar en el castigo que le pondría Snape, los Gryffindor reprimían sus sonrisas. Hermione le dio un discreto codazo, Jude solo la miró mientras cantaba, le sonrió, y siguió a lo suyo.

La cara de Snape dejaba entender sus pensamientos, solo había algo claro: contento no estaba

_She gives me butterflies  
She saids I'm not like all the other guys  
Doesn't care what car I drive  
She still enjoys the ride  
When I go to sleep I know  
That you'll be there tomorrow  
And it gives me vertigo  
It was just a week ago that _

I ask you out for losing truth or dare  
The guys were cracking up  
Til you said yes

Snape empezó lentamente a moverse de su escritorio. Sus pasos eran cortos y no parecía no tener ninguna prisa por llegar.

A todo esto Jude se iba emocionando cada vez más, cogió un par de cucharas y las usó a modo de baquetas.

_Pinch me is this real  
I'm on a one-way ticket out of loserville  
Now I'm off the social flat line  
Things are so good that I'm  
Taking down my Star Strek shrine  
_

Jude dejó las "baquetas" y empezó a mover los dedos como si tocara el piano. Su voz se volvió más suave, muy dulce.

Snape seguía con su marcha lenta (recordemos que Jude está sentada al fondo de la clase)

_You blew me out on a Sunday night  
You were bored to tears pretending  
Knew what she wanted and  
I'm nothing like the guy in your happy ending  
But you were wrong to lead me on  
Now in the night I wake up screaming  
Where the hell did I go wrong?  
Where is Scotty when you need him?  
_

Jude volvió a coger las cucharas y la música se volvió más rápida. Snape ya estaba justo a su lado, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados y no se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía al lado.

_Pinch me is this real  
I'm on a one-way ticket back to loserville  
Heading for the social flat line  
Things are so bad that I'm  
Dusting off my Star Strek shrine  
_

En uno de sus movimientos de cabeza, Jude miró hacia un lado, y vio a Snape a su lado. Su cara daba miedo y esos ojos, siempre fríos, echaban chispas. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que hubiera hecho cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, que sería parar, Jude le sonrió a Snape y continuó

_This is where it ends  
I can taste the glory  
How can I depend?  
On a better story, made it,_

_blew it couldn't save it _

Think about her all the time  
It's like I never had a Valentine  
So I guess I better kiss goodbye  
To my ticket out of loserville

Jude apagó el mp3, enroscó los auriculares y lo guardó en su cartera. Todos los Gryffindor parecían contener la respiración. Entonces la rubia consultó su reloj, cogió unas raíces que tenía preparadas, esperó unos segundos y las dejó caer sobre el caldero. Volvió a consultar su reloj y con la otra mano cogió un cucharón. Lo agitó tres veces en sentido horario, dos en sentido antihorario y cuatro más en sentido horario. Volvió a dejar el cucharón y entonces prestó atención a Snape. Ella había creído que estaba haciendo una "ronda" inspeccionando las pociones, pero ahora se ha había dado cuenta de que no miraba hacia el caldero, sino a ella. Le miró directamente a los ojos, si sentía algún miedo ante él, lo sabía disimular muy bien. Mantuvieron ese silencioso duelo, hasta que Jude se decidió a cortarlo.

-¿Quería algo profesor?

-Señorita Bourny¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

-Pues la poción apaciguadora señor.-dijo con un tono como si hablara de lo más obvio del mundo

-Eso ya lo se. Me refiero a lo que estaba haciendo hace un par de minutos.-Snape hablaba lentamente, como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lanzarle un Avada Kedavara. Jude se paró unos segundos con cara de estar pensando la respuesta.

-Pues… cantar, profesor Snape.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacía cantando?

-Porqué me gusta cantar, profesor.

-Y a mí me gustaría no tener que dar esta clase, pero lo hago.- la paciencia de Snape comenzaba a terminarse, se notaba la rabia en cada una de sus palabras.

-Si lo que quiere es que no vuelva a cantar en su clase, profesor, lo haré, pero nadie me ha dicho que callase, así que creí que no molestaba a nadie.

-Pues por si no se ha dado cuenta, gracias a su canto, más de uno se ha olvidado de que está haciendo una poción, así que creo que unas cuantas personas suspenderán hoy.

Todos los alumnos, que habían estado pendientes de la conversación entre profesor y alumna, volvieron a mirar horrorizados su poción.

-Esta tarde a las seis en punto en la puerta de la mazmorra, señorita Bourny. Y treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Todos los Gryffindor miraron con odio a Snape, mientras que los Slytherin sonreían satisfechos. Jude se quedó cabizbaja, pero enseguida volvió a prestar atención a la poción.

El trío y Jude salieron de la mazmorra lo más rápido que pudieron, y no dijeron nada hasta que no llegaron al vestíbulo.

-Pero bueno ¿tú estás loca?

-¿Por qué lo dices Hermione?

-¿Qué por qué lo digo? Tienes para escoger: lo de Malfoy, lo de ponerte a cantar a media clase o la conversación que has tenido luego con Snape.

-Mira Hermione, respecto a Malfoy no veo que haya hecho nada malo, lo de cantar, nadie me ha dicho que no pudiera hacerlo, y la conversación con Snape, pues eso, una conversación.

-¡Pero deberías saber que cantar en medio de una clase no es normal!

-Hermione, la normalidad es algo relativo, y en mi relatividad, cantar mientras hago el ejercicio que me han mandado es normal. Pero venga, vayamos a comer.

Jude se avanzó al trío, que se quedaron unos segundos anonados sin moverse, para seguirla unos instantes después.

Algo tenían claro: esa chica no era como las demás, y no tenía intención de serlo.

* * *

* * *

**Weno, capítulo acabado. Espero que os haya gustado (y un review no sería mal recibido xD)**

**Por cierto, la canción que menciono es Ticket outta loseville, de Son of Dork.**

**Adiós+**


	4. Capítulo 3: Sleeping with the ligth on

**Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! Bueno, por fin subo el tercer capítulo espero que os guste.**

**Clawy: Gracias x el review! es k kiero hacer sufrir a Snape en este fic xDD el pobre va a sufrir mas de un paro cardíaco xD Besos!**

**Dark-Zone: Merxi x el review, me hace muy feliz k te haya gustado, en serio y evidentemente k hay k destacar xD Muchos besos!**

**Anónima: xD menos fiak y menos hamburguesas y más leer mi fik ¬¬ xDDDDD a vera si t llegeixes ket kapitul i et registres ya! hamburguesas 4ever! xD**

**Y nada más, aquí os dejo con el chap. Espero que os guste!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: Sleeping with the light on**

Faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la tarde y Jude se despidió de sus compañeros mientras salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda rumbo a las mazmorras.

Había pasado el tiempo libre hablando con sus nuevos amigos, sobre cosas banales, sin importancia. Siempre que le habían hecho alguna acerca de su pasado o el por qué de su tardanza en entrar en Hogwarts les había lanzado evasivas. No es que su pasado fuera un secreto, pero no tenía ganas de ir contándolo en esos momentos.

También pensó en lo sucedido esa mañana en la mazmorra. Seguía sin verle el mal a lo que había hecho, pero estúpida no era, y vio que volver a cantar delante de Snape sería un suicidio. Pensó que era una lastima, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que estuvo pensando en casa pensando en como hacer funcionar objetos muggles dentro del castillo.

Faltaba un minuto para que dieran las seis, cuando Jude golpeó con los nudillos de la mano a la puerta de la mazmorra.

-Adelante.-la voz fría y pausada de Snape desde dentro de la mazmorra le hizo tener un escalofrío.

Jude abrió la puerta con lentitud y asomó una tímida sonrisa al entrar. Snape estaba en su mesa. La alumna fue acercándose con paso firme hacia su escritorio, hasta quedar enfrente del profesor.

-Siéntese.-Jude obedeció sentándose en una silla que debía de haber sido puesta para ella, ya que esa mañana no estaba.- Me imagino que habrá reflexionado sobre lo que ocurrido esta mañana.- ella asintió- ¿Y a qué conclusión ha llegado?

-Pues… Bueno, yo sigo sin ver lo malo de que cantara…-la cara de Snape se tensó con indicios de rabia-… pero a pesar de eso, usted es mi profesor, y usted pone las normas, así que no me queda más que acatarlas.

-Bien, veo que tiene algo de cerebro, señorita Bourny. Pero no por eso se quedará sin castigo. Quiero que limpie y ordene al modo muggle ese armario de allí.- dijo señalando un armario contiguo al de los ingredientes. Entonces conjuró algunos utensilios de limpieza muggles y cogió un libro de un cajón dejando de mirar a su alumna, dando a entender que debía comenzar.

Dos horas más tarde e incontables moléculas de polvo más de lo normal en las vías respiratorias de Jude, el dichoso armario estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Pero que siempre hubiera limpiado al modo muggle no significaba que le gustara más, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que con unos cuantos movimientos de varita su trabajo se podría haber reducido a unos pocos minutos.

Recogió todos los utensilios de limpieza y se acercó a la mesa de Snape.

-Ya he terminado profesor Snape.

-Muy bien puede retirarse.

Jude se fue hacia la puerta, pero cuando tenía la mano en el pomo, Snape dijo:

-¿Ha aprendido algo hoy?

-Sí, dos cosas:-Jude se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a Snape- no cantar en voz alta en sus clases, y no volver a comer pastel de carne –dijo con una graciosa mueca de asco-. Buenas noches profesor.

ΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºoºOºoºOºoº

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en Hogwarts, y Jude se había adaptado rápidamente a las clases con un nivel bastante bueno. Era viernes, y faltaban 5 minutos para la última clase de la semana. En el caso de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin de 5º, pociones. Jude se había hecho el firme propósito de no hacer enfadar a Snape ese día, no tenía ganas de volverse a quedar a limpiar armarios polvorientos. Cuando Snape abrió la puerta, fueron entrando todos a desgana. Jude se fue a sentar con sus amigos al fondo de la clase cuando alguien le cogió por el brazo impidiéndoselo.

-A partir de hoy cambiará de sitio.- Snape, aún cogiendo el brazo de Jude, la llevó hasta la mesa más cercana a su escritorio- un recordatorio, por si acaso-le dijo en un susurro antes de soltarla.

Jude se sobó el brazo, ese hombre no debía de incluir la palabra delicadeza en su vocabulario, le había cogido con mucha fuerza. Se sentó en la silla y miró hacia atrás. Hermione, Ron y Harry le lanzaban miradas preocupadas, así que les lanzó una sonrisa para que vieran que estaba bien. Snape explicó escuetamente que poción iban a trabajar ese día, hizo aparecer las instrucciones y los ingredientes en la pizarra y se sentó en su escritorio, centrando su atención en unos pergaminos.

Jude fue a buscar los ingredientes al armario. Cuando regresó a su asiento copió todos los pasos que debía seguir y empezó a realizar la poción. La clase transcurría en silencio y tranquilidad. Snape miraba cada cinco minutos a Jude de reojo, hasta que se dio cuenta que iba moviendo los labios y movía ligeramente la cabeza, aunque parecía realmente concentrada en la poción. Así que el profesor se concentró en leerle los labios, se alegraba de haber aprendido a hacerlo, ya muchos años atrás.

_Got on a plane  
From London Heathrow  
It seems such a shame, Yeah_

_I feel her slipping through my fingers  
Now she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
And sharks swim through my veins now  
That she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on_

A pesar de estar prestar atención en su poción, Jude gesticulaba con emoción cada palabra.

_Heard she's engaged  
Spoke to her best friend  
No one's to blame  
Here's where it all ends  
And I feel the pain  
Cos I'm without her_

_I feel the pain_

_I feel her slipping through my fingers  
Now she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
And sharks swim through my veins now  
That she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on_

_I see the sight, with a different light,  
Words cannot describe the way I'm feeling,  
'Cause I've been searching in my head,  
For the words I thought she'd said,  
For too long._

_I feel her slipping through my fingers  
Now she's gone  
I'm sleeping with the light on  
And sharks swim through my veins now  
That she's go..._

Jude dejó caer sobre su pupitre el frasco con un líquido vaporoso que sujetaba sobre su mano. Tenía su mirada fija en algún lugar, pero sin mirar en él realmente. Su respiración se volvió ligeramente agitada, de manera casi imperceptible, pero Snape, que observaba su repentino cambio, se percató al instante. Entonces la ojiazul cerró los ojos y puso cara de concentración absoluta. Cuando Snape iba a pedirle explicaciones, Jude abrió completamente los ojos en un momento, y cinco segundos después, ya apenas se oían sus pasos en el aula de pociones. Todos se quedaron pasmados mirando hacia la puerta por la que su nueva compañera acababa de salir corriendo sin decir ni una palabra. Snape fue el primero en reaccionar y salió con paso rápido de las mazmorras, dejando toda la clase asombrada.

ΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºoºOºoºOºoºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοº

Solo oía sus pasos y el agitado palpitar de su corazón en el silencio de los pasadizos. Corría guiada por su instinto, conocía perfectamente esa sensación, y nunca había estado equivocada hasta entonces. Pero era imposible que estuviera allí, imposible. Jude iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que no solo se oían sus pasos corriendo a través de los pasillos. Pero ella seguía corriendo, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, saltando los últimos tramos de un gran salto. Y cuando estaba a lo alto de las escaleras principales que daban al hall, Jude se quedó estática unos segundos, en los que su perseguidor casi la atrapa, pero de nuevo echó a correr, mientras su sonrisa se iba acrecentando a medida que la sorpresa se transformaba en alegría. Y no dudo ni un instante en lanzarse a los brazos de ese hombre que estaba de pie observando los marcadores de las casas y tirarle al suelo.

-¡Remus¿Qué haces tú aquí¿Cuándo has llegado¿Y cómo¿Por qué no volviste a venir a casa¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Y allí estaba, Remus Lupin, con su túnica remendada, sus pronunciadas ojeras y sus dorados ojos abiertos más de lo normal por la sorpresa.

-¿Jude? Pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí? Esto… esto es imposible…

-Pues el placaje que te he hecho ha sido bien real…

-Es que solo es posible que estés aquí si...

-Soy una bruja.-terminó la frase por él

-¡Pero eso no puede ser¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Mmmmm déjame pensar…..-dijo la rubia fingiendo estar pensando- ya sé, quizás porqué hace más de un año que no te veo el pelo, y lo he descubierto en este tiempo.-mientras decía esto iba poniendo cara de mosqueada

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que he estado muy ocupado. Al menos que sepas que antes de venir aquí fui a verte, pero me dijeron que no volverías hasta Navidad…

-Es que tú también vas a escoger el mejor momento para verme, habiendo tenido un año enterito…

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, no me lo vayas recordando. Pero… mejor que nos levantemos¿no?

Y es que en todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando, Jude no se había quitado de encima del licántropo, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Jude se levanto de encima de Remus y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Una vez de pie, Jude se quedó mirando muy seriamente a Lupin, directamente a los ojos, sin lucir ahora la sonrisa que había tenido casi todo el tiempo.

-Remus… ¿por qué nunca me lo contaste? Creía que confiabas en mí, yo siempre te lo he contado todo, lo bueno… y lo no tan bueno –Jude hizo una pausa en la que pareció que sus ojos brillaban por unas lágrimas que intentaban asomarse- y tú sin embargo no me contaste que eras mago. Porqué debo suponer que si estás aquí es porqué lo eres.

-Jude…intenta entenderlo…no es algo que solo me afecte a mí, si fuera algo solo mío te lo contaría, y lo he hecho.-Lupin secó las pequeñas lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de Jude con los pulgares, mientras cogías su cara entre sus manos y la miraba dulcemente a los ojos.-Perdóname cielo.

Jude sonrió, no podía enfadarse con ese hombre, nunca lo había logrado más de diez segundos. Le dio un gran abrazo y al separarse dijo riendoy con fuerza.

-No pasa nada papi.

-¡Quééééeééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé!

Y cierto profesor de pociones quedó en estado de shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 3, espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es cortito, pero tenía que dejarlo justo en este punto xD Espero poder subir otro capitulo antes de que terminen las vacaciones de Navidad. **

**Además, este fik empieza a parecerse a un song fik o algo asi xD pero no lo es, solo que para Jude la música es muy importante**

**Por cierto, aprovexo para hacer promoción xD**

**Con una amiga hemos empezado un nuevo fik, se llama " Perdidas en...¿dónde estoy?" **

**El primer capitulo está escrito, solo me faltan mi comentario y el comentario de la otra autora. Hoy no lo podré subir, pero mañana sí, así que plis, en cuanto podáis pasaros, hechadle una ojeada, prometemos intentar k sea divertido! xD**

**Ya no me queda más que decir, así que muchos besos, y nos vemos pronto! (espero)**

**Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Don't know why

**Holaaaaaaaaa aquí estoy de nuevo! Esta vez estoy orgullosa de mi misma, solo he tardado un semana en escribir el capítulo (lo k hace el aburrimiento en las vacaciones xD)**

**Contestación de reviews**

**Clawy: Gracias x el review, a ver si me paso io por el tuyo ahora que he acabado el capítulo xD se va a decir algo acerca de que se conocen Remus y Jude, aunque la historia completa se sabrá más tarde. Feliç any nou per a tu també (sobretot avui que és 31 de desembre )**

**Débora: Qué decirte warra? pos ke no podía dejar de escribir este capitulo pa dedikarme al nuestro, k estaba inspirada xD**

**Feliz año nuevo, estrellita!**

**Bien, aki dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo, xk la verdad es que he disfrutado mucho haciéndolo!**

**Besos!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4 Don't know why **

Jude y Remus se voltearon a mirar quién había gritado de ese modo. Y a lo alto de las escaleras, estaba Severus Snape más sorprendido de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

-Ups… Ya me había… olvidado…-Jude lentamente y con cara de sufrimiento se fue colocando detrás de Lupin.

-Jude… ¿me explicas que pasa aquí?-Remus miraba como lentamente Snape bajaba las escaleras y como Jude se agarraba a él cada vez con más fuerza.

-Es que bueno… cuando… cuando has llegado, es que estaba en clase de pociones… y yo… me he ido sin decir nada… por favor ayúdame- ya casi no se podía oír a la rubia

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo- dijo Remus un susurro- Buenos días Severus

Snape había llegado hasta donde estaban.

-Vaya, vaya. De nuevo por aquí Lupin.-Snape hablaba con una lentitud exasperante

-Sí, me dirijo al despacho del director.

-Qué sorpresa, creía que estaba aquí de visita… familiar.

Remus y Jude se miraron sin comprender. ¿Familiar?

-¿A qué te refieres con familiar?-preguntó el licántropo con una ceja enarcada

-Pues, a la hija que tienes en Hogwarts, la señorita "me-parece-normal-cantar-en-clase"

-¿Yo!-Jude no lo podía creer. Snape pensaba que era hija de Remus. Y no pudo evitar reírse. Primero se intentó contener, pero su risa era cada vez más sonora, y debía apoyarse en Lupin para no caerse al suelo. Por otra parte, Lupin había ido dejando paso a la estupefacción para contagiarse de la risa de la bruja.

Y Snape no entendía nada, primero ella llamaba a Lupin papi, y luego se echaban a reír cuando decía que era su hija.

-Severus,- Lupin había logrado contener un poco su risa- ¿por qué crees que Jude es mi hija?

-Creo que el hecho de que Bourny le llamara papi ha tenido algo que ver.

-Profesor Snape, Remus no es mi padre. Pero es que nos conocemos desde… ¿cuánto hace?

-¿Qué tendrías…¿Cinco años?

-Eso creo… Diez años… El tiempo vuela… aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Jude y Lupin se quedaron mirando. Probablemente, pensando lo mismo, recordando lo mismo. Sonrieron y Jude se abalanzó a los brazos de Remus, ignorando por completo a Snape.

-Te he echado de menos de menos Remsie.

-Y yo a ti, Judy.

-Siento interrumpir esta escena tan…-Snape buscaba el adjetivo adecuado-emotiva.-pronunció esa palabra con un deje de asco- Pero la señorita Bourny ha de volver a clase, sino quiere pasarse la tarde castigada…de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que de nuevo?- Remus miraba con expresión seria a Jude.

-Esto… ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello. Espero…- La rubia miró seriamente a Lupin, arrugando la nariz de una forma que le daba un aspecto divertido aunque ella no lo pretendiera.

-Todo el tiempo del mundo-Jude se abalanzó por enésima vez sobre Lupin-pero después de clase

-¿Tú no podrías…?-le susurró en la oreja

-Agradece si no te castiga-contestó el en el mismo tono de voz

Remus se separó delicadamente de Jude y se dirigió a Snape

-Severus, quisiera pedirte que no la castigaras. No volverá a irse de clase, pero no ha podido evitarlo esta vez, supongo que estabas preocupada.-Miró a la bruja quien asintió fervientemente- Te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder¿verdad Judy?

-¡Claro! Siento mucho haber salido de clase de ese modo, pero es que el instinto-bajó la mirada y su tono de voz-bueno, aún me queda practicar mucho para controlarlo…

-Explíquese mejor¿a qué se refiere con instinto?

-Bueno, eso…-Lupin la interrumpió

-Eso es algo personal.

-Como quiera, Lupin. Bourny, hacia clase.-Snape se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar dirección a las mazmorras

-Gracia Remsie, y que ni se te ocurra irte sin haber pasado una noche a base de cafeína y buena charla. Pero luego, porqué sino Snape me matará.-Hizo un gesto como si una cuerda invisible la estuviera ahorcando. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras. Cuando estaba casi al lado de Snape, se volvió mirando a ese mago más joven de lo que aparentaba, sonrió y le gritó

-¡Remus!

-Dime.

-¡Te quiero!

Y sin esperar respuesta se giró y siguió andando hasta llegar a la misma altura que su profesor de pociones

ΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºoºOºoºOºoº

Ya casi habían llegado a la mazmorra, sólo estaban a un par de pasillos de distancia. De pronto Snape se detuvo y miró a Jude, quién le imitó.

-Bourny¿qué tipo de relación mantiene con Lupin?

-Vaya, que directo es, profesor.

-Responda.

-Repitiendo las palabras de Remus, eso es algo personal.

-Si se niega a decirlo, deberé hablar de ello con el director.

-¿Puedo saber el por qué?

-Debería saberlo, Bourny.

-Pues no, no lo sé.

-Bueno, es trato tan cariñoso; los abrazos, besos, motes cariñosos y ese "te quiero" deberían de darle una pista.

Judy se quedó unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Snape. No creería acaso… que Remus y ella… eran… estaban… No podía ser. Definitivamente ese hombre no era bueno sacando conclusiones.

-Profesor Snape-las mejillas de la bruja se habían teñido ligeramente de rojo- no creerá que Remus y yo… bueno, que nosotros mantenemos una relación… amorosa por así decirlo

-¿Y qué más se puede pensar? Si no es demasiado personal tampoco.-dijo él con sarcasmo

-Se puede pensar, que aunque nos queramos mucho y lo demostremos, nuestro amor es más bien de tipo fraternal. Profesor, Remus y yo somos muy amigos, pero nada más.

-Así que ustedes dos no…

-¡No!-le interrumpió ella- ¡Remus es como un padre para mí¡Por eso le llamé papi!

Snape se quedó en silencio, probablemente pensando como salir de la incómoda situación que él mismo había creado.

-Bourny, 20 puntos menos por salir sin permiso de la clase. Venga, circulando.

Jude suspiró. No ganaba para puntos que le quitaba Snape.

Cuando entraron en la mazmorra, los murmullos que la llenaban cesaron casi al instante. La rubia se sentó en su nuevo sitio frente a Snape, y él se quedó de pie al lado de su escritorio. La bruja miró su poción, irremediablemente estropeada y con un evanesco la hizo desaparecer. Entonces cogió un pergamino, y de forma pulcra anotó el nombre de la poción, sus usos, los ingredientes a usar y el proceso de realización. Para terminar escribió la fecha de ese día.

-¿Qué hace, Bourny?- la voz fría de Snape se oyó en todo el aula

-Pues apunto lo que hemos hecho hoy, para preparar un dossier con el que estudiar.

Snape gruñó como respuesta, y miró seriamente a Jude, quién no le prestaba ninguna atención y dibujaba algo en el pergamino en el que había escrito. Pronto las líneas fueron tomando forma. Un dibujo de una niña paticorta y con grandes ojos (N/A: Un SD, super deforme, de manga) con un cachorro de perrito a su lado, parecía un husky o algo así. Justo cuando dejó la pluma a un lado, sonó el timbre y sus compañeros fueron llevando los frascos de poción a la mesa del profesor. Ella recogió sus cosas y salió a esperar a sus amigos fuera. No tuvo que esperar más que unos segundos cuando los tres Gryffindor se acercaron a ella y empezó el interrogatorio. Pero como los tres hablaban al mismo tiempo, Jude apenas captaba pocas palabras.

-Chicos, por favor, de uno en uno, que no entiendo nada.

Los tres callaron y Hermione empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué te has ido de la clase?

-Bueno, he ido a ver un amigo.

-¿A un amigo¿No podías esperar hasta más tarde?

-Es que no suele estar aquí, y no sabía si se quedaría mucho tiempo.

-Espera…-Hermione parecía pensar frenéticamente- si dices que no suele estar aquí¿cómo sabías que ahora si lo estaba?

-Intuición Hermione, intuición.

ΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºoºOºoºOºoº

Al día siguiente, cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, ya había bastante gente allí. Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a servirse el desayuno. Después de varias tostadas, una voz ronca interrumpió el discurso de Hermione acerca de la PEDDO, con una interesada Jude como oyente.

-Vaya, creo que pronto tendrás una nueva afiliada, Hermione.

-¡Remus!

-¡Profesor Lupin!

Los cuatro habían hablado al mismo tiempo, pero Jude y el trío se habían dirigido al licántropo de un modo muy distinto.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando unos instantes y, esta vez sólo Harry y Jude, volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo mirando a Lupin.

-¿Cómo que profesor?

-¿Os conocéis?

Remus sonrió afablemente.

-¿Puedo sentarme? Apenas cené algo ayer…

-¡Claro! Siéntate aquí.-Jude se hizo aun lado para que Remus se pudiera sentar junto a ella.-Estás muy delgado Remie, necesitas aprender a cocinar de una vez.-Jude empezó a acercarle toda la comida que pudo, preparársela y metérsela ella misma en la boca. Cuando le hubo dado lo que consideró suficiente, le cogió la cara para quedar frente a frente, ignorando por completo la expresión de Harry, Ron y Hermione, y en realidad gran parte de la mesa Gryffindor y algunos de otras casas- Ahora, una explicación. ¿Qué significa eso de profesor Lupin?

Él soltó un suspiro

-Quería contártelo luego, pero bueno, da igual. Hace un par de años fui maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué! Pero serás… ¿y por qué no lo eres ahora?-bajó el tono de voz para que solo le oyera Lupin- ¡Tenemos que aguantar al sapo de Umbridge pudiéndote tener a ti!

-Judy… no todos me quieren aquí…-la cara de Remus se ensombreció, pareciendo más grande que de costumbre.

-Pues que les den a todos. Y si los demás no quieren, me das sólo clase a mí.-le agarró la cara con más firmeza que antes, mirando a esos ojos dorados tristes y cansados- Estoy convencida de que eres un profesor fantástico Remus.-Jude hablaba con gran firmeza en la voz, se notaba que creía y sentía todo lo que había dicho.

-Gracias princesa. Ven aquí.-El licántropo abrió los brazos para que ella le abrazara, y no se hizo esperar, tirándose sobre él. Tras un par de minutos, ya habían conseguido, sin quererlo, ser el centro de atención de casi todo el comedor. Especialmente la de cierta profesora con cara de sapo, que ponía cara de asco al mirarles. Entonces se levantó (nadie notó la diferencia) y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, dónde todavía estaban abrazados, ajenos a las miradas que había sobre ellos, hablando de tonterías sin importancia.

-Disculpen que les… interrumpa- los dos se separaron ligeramente, sin acabar de despegarse, y la miraron con desagrado (por no decir palabras más fuertes xD)- Bourny, siga comiendo. Y usted, si está aquí perdiendo el tiempo, no tiene porqué quedarse en el castillo.

-Perdone profesora,-Jude se adelantó a Lupin, que también pensaba replicar- pero creo que puedo decidir por mí misma si como o no, y respecto a sí él puede quedarse, creo que eso no es competencia suya. Es algo entre el director y él, y además, no creo que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y giró a Lupin con ella para seguir comiendo, ignorando completamente a Umbridge, que seguía de pie tras ellos.

Los gemelos Weasley, que como todos el comedor habían estado atentos a la conversación, se levantaron de sus sitio en una punta de la mesa y se acercaron a Jude, apartando lo más "educadamente" posible a Umbridge del medio.

-Felicidades Judy. Después de Harry y de nosotros mismos, eres la Gryffindor más famosa del colegio.- George se había sentado a la derecha de la bruja y Fred la agarraba por los hombros. Ya desde el primer día habían conectado mucho, y en apenas una semana ya parecían amigos de toda la vida- Por cierto, un gusto verle, profesor Lupin.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Fred que estaba jugando con el pelo de Jude

-Igualmente chicos.

Umbridge, que hasta entonces había permanecido de pie tras ellos, se fue roja por la rabia, a hablar con Dumbledore. Cuando llegó a la mesa de profesores empezó a conversar con él. Tras unos minutos, de casi silenciosa, pero frenética conversación, Umbridge se dio por vencida y salió del comedor tan rápido como sus cortas y rechonchas piernas se lo permitieron.

Jude, y en realidad gran parte del comedor, sonrió al ver la reacción del sapo.

-Qué bien se siente una al hacer buenas acciones.-dijo con alegría, y más alto de lo que hubiera deseado, ya que gran parte de Gryffindor y algunos de ravenclaw (la mesa de al lado) rieron por su salida. Ella no pudo más que ponerse roja y sonreír con una mueca al hombre que la miraba divertido, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-No te rías de mí Rems.

-Pero si no me río de ti, me río de lo que has dicho.

-Pero bueno¿me podéis explicar qué pasa aquí?-Harry estaba muy serio mirando a su ex profesor y a su nueva compañera de curso

-Harry… tranquilízate.-Remus hablaba en su habitual tono pausado y calmado

-¿Como que me tranquilice¡Esto no es normal, profesor Lupin!

-¿Y para ti qué es normal Harry?-Jude se había levantado, tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa, y miraba a Harry de forma desafiante.

-Pues… yo…-Harry se había quedado sin palabras ante el feroz aspecto de la rubia, realmente daba miedo.

-Judy, no es para tanto,- Lupin la miró con ternura- a veces me das miedo incluso a mí cuando te pones así.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?-Jude miró a Lupin durante unos instantes- Me voy a que me de el aire.

Y sin más se fue de la mesa dirección a la salida. Lupin miró a sus ex-alumnos como disculpándose con la mirada.

-Es una chica muy temperamental.-se quedó un tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, se levantó tras coger una última tostada- Nos veremos luego.-Y tras decir esto se fue por el mismo camino que había seguido Jude unos minutos antes. Pero al llegar a la puerta, se quedó allí parado unos instantes, para luego correr hacia el vestíbulo con cara preocupada.

-¡Jude¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¡Suéltame Remus! Acabaré con esa zo…

-¡Vigila lo que dices sangre-sucia!

ΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºoºOºoºOºoº

Jude salió a paso ligero del Gran Comedor. Tenía ganas de estar sola, daría un paseo por el lago. No entendía por qué la gente se sorprendía o mal pensaba de esa manera por ser amiga de Remus. Pero cuando estaba en la entrada una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, Bourny ha salido.

Draco Malfoy, junto con todo su grupito de "amigos" estaban de pie, mirándola burlonamente. Jude decidió ignorarles, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas?

Malfoy se había puesto delante suya, impidiéndole pasar.

-Apártate Malfoy, por favor.-intentó sonar educada, aunque no lo logró mucho.

-Venga, solo queremos hablar contigo.-su grupito se había acercado a él, sin quitarse aún esa sonrisa de la cara

-¿Qué queréis?

-Sabíamos que eras una sangre-sucia, pero relacionarte con híbridos… porqué, por sino lo sabías, ese tío es un asqueroso hombre-lobo.

-Cállate Malfoy.

-Venga, si es la verdad, no es más que un hombre-lobo, pobretón y desgraciado, no me extraña que nadie lo quiera. Es penoso.

-Cierra la boca.-Jude estaba completamente tensa. Tenía los puños apretados intentando controlar la rabia que sentía por ese rubio, al que ya no pensaba darle una oportunidad para conocerle.

-Oh, venga, no te enfades, es la verdad. Todo el mundo lo cree. ¿Y sabes que es lo que también creen todos? Que tú eres una furcia que se acuesta con él.- los Slytherin le rieron la gracia a Malfoy

Mientras, el labio de Jude había empezado a sangrar. Se lo estaba mordiendo con tanta fuerza por controlar su rabia que ya había en ellos la marca de sus dientes.

-Tienes razón, Draco.-Pansy hablaba con su desagradable voz, que más bien era un pitido insoportable- Además, seguro que no es más que su zorra de turno. Estoy convencida de que se tiraba a sus alum…

Plas.

La mano de Jude se estampó en la mejilla de Parkinson.

-Aquí… la única zorra…eres tú.

-Me las vas a pagar sangra sucia…-Parkinson sacó la varita y con un movimiento, la túnica de Jude pasó de llegarle hasta los pies a estar por un palmo sobre sus rodillas. Jude miró a Parkinson con asco.

-Vaya…ahora tu ropa va más de acuerdo con lo que eres, sangre-sucia.

-¡Pues a ti te dejaré la cara que te mereces, estúpido engreído!

Sin pensarlo mucho Jude le propinó un puñetazo a Malfoy, que cayó al suelo a la primera, y con la nariz sangrándole, entre quejas de las que solo se entendían cosas como "asquerosa sangre-sucia", "mi padre" o "me las pagarás". Pero mientras el rubio estaba tendido en el suelo, Crabbe y Goyle, como buenos gorilas suyos, se acercaron a Jude dispuestos a pegarse si hacia falta. Se lanzaron corriendo hacia ella, pero lo único que consiguieron fue quedar tendidos en el suelo pocos segundos después, aunque Goyle hizo sangrar la pierna de Jude clavándole los dientes.

-Gorila estúpido, ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.-la rubia miraba a los dos chicos enormes tendidos en el suelo unos instantes, para luego mirar a Parkinson. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, expresando toda la furia que sentía hacia ella con sus ojos. Mientras, Pansy la miraba aterrorizada, y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, sin pensar las consecuencias que le podría acarrear.

-¡Crucio!

Y Jude sintió como si le clavaran mil cuchillos en su cuerpo, tan sólo fueron dos segundos, pero ella los sintió como si hubieran sido horas de terrible dolor.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!-Jude se lanzó contra Parkinson, la tiró al suelo y se puso ella encima, propinándole puñetazos en la cara. Después de lo que para ella fueron segundos, pero podrían haber sido horas para Pansy, notó como unos brazos la agarraban por detrás, y la alejaban de Parkinson.

-¡Jude¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¡Suéltame Remus! Acabaré con esa zo…

-¡Vigila lo que dices sangre-sucia!

Pansy, con la cara llena de sangre que le salía de la nariz y de la boca, la miró un instante con ojos burlones, exactamente igual que cuando se habían encontrado. Y luego, se echó a llorar como si tuviera cinco años.

Pronto llegaron profesores y alumnos, alertados por los gritos de Jude, que aún luchaba por escapar de los brazos de Remus.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- la voz de Albus Dumbledore retumbó fuertemente entre las voces que ahora llenaban el vestíbulo. Entonces Jude dejó de gritar y forcejear y se giró hacia al director. En sus ojos empezaron a aflorar lágrimas. Lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia. Lloraba al darse cuenta de la situación, y al ver como Parkinson lloraba haciéndose la víctima, y todos la miraban a ella horrorizados y cuchicheando. Se dio cuenta de que ella parecía la chica mala que había pegado a Parkinson. Entonces se volvió hacia el hombre que aún la cogía de los brazos. Pudo leer en sus ojos el desconcierto, la incomprensión, pero por encima de todo una gran decepción.

-Tú no, Remus, tú no.

Y poco a poco, con esos ojos dorados clavándose sobre los suyos, todo se volvió negro para Jude.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el 4o capítulo! Que tal ha estado? demasiado fuerte el final? xD**

**Bueno, antes de despedirme kiero decir algunas kositas**

**1.-ya se k es improbable que Snape no castigara a Jude, pero yo he hecho como sisu corazoncito saliera del lugar donde lo tiene escondido y se compadeciera de ella xD**

**2.- No me cae mal Malfoy, la verdad esque es un peesonaje que me gusta bastante, pero creí que él era perfecto para meterse con Jude. Y sí, Parkinson me cae muuuuuuuy mal (no se había notado ni ná... xD) **

**Creo que ya no tengo nada más por decir, así que me despido ya deseando que os haya gustado el capítulo, y por qué no, ke me dejéis un review, aunke sea decir "me ha gustado el capítulo, besos" XD**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos! **

**(Y no os atragantéis con las uvas, como seguramente lo haré yo xDD)**


	6. Capítulo 5: Silence is a scary sound

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**dioss hacía siglos ke no actualizaba, y eso k la mitad dl kapitulo lo tuve el mismo día d subir el chap 4 xDDD**

**Pero creo que ha valido la pena, me gusta bastante el resultado D**

**Clawy: Olaa muxisimas gracias x el review, y cn lo de xk se habia desmayado jude, se dice en este capitulo D espero que te guste Muxos besos, y gracias x leer :D**

**May: Muchas gracias x el review, espero que te guste el capítulo **

**Kimita-Potter: Muxas gracias x el review, no sabes la ilusion ke me hace cuando veo un email ke me dice ke me han dejado algo Espero que te guste el capitulo. Besos.**

**Anónima: Amb tu ja parlaré a mates tnta xDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Antes de dejaros con el capitulo, kerría dedicárselo a alguien. Es una especie de regalo atrasado xD **

**Berta y Fofo, para que sigais siempre juntos y tan felices como ahora! Us stimu mol!**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, aki teneis el capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Silence is a scary sound**

Jude se fue despertando lentamente, aquel balanceo no le molestaba, se sentía segura. Y ese olor… olía a lavanda, siempre había adorado esa fragancia. Fue abriendo los ojos, y vio la cara de Remus Lupin, seria y preocupada.

-¿Remus?-la voz apenas le salía de la garganta

Lupin la miró, entre contento y aliviado, aunque solo fue un segundo. Su cara volvió a tomar la misma expresión con la que Jude le había visto antes de desmayarse. La rubia no pudo evitar que empezaran a caer las lágrimas de sus ojos. Le daba igual el resto del colegio, pero que Remus la mirara de esa forma…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, agarrándose a su amigo como si su vida le fuera en ello.

-Tranquila… sabes que te quiero.- Lupin le susurró a la oreja. Cuando Jude abrió los ojos para mirar a Remus, él le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, para luego volver a mirar al frente con una expresión indescifrable. Entonces abrieron una puerta, delante de ellos. Al entrar, Jude reconoció el despacho del director al instante. Remus se sentó con ella encima en una de las butacas que había delante de la mesa de Dumbledore. Entonces oyó la voz del director.

-Siéntese aquí, señorita Parkinson.

Judy tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse de nuevo sobre ella, las fuerzas le habían vuelto al oír su nombre. Entonces se incorporó, sin levantarse de las piernas de Lupin, y miró al director intentado que sus ojos reflejaran seguridad.

-Veo que ya ha despertado, señorita Bourny.- Jude sonrió débilmente- Así pues, ahora podrá contarnos usted lo que sucedió.-Jude asintió sin fuerzas. Sería difícil decir allí todas las cosas que le habían dicho los Slyth… un momento¿había dicho usted¿Eso significaba que Parkinson ya había hablado? Vaya momento había escogido para desmayarse… Entonces cogió aire dispuesta a contarlo todo, sin mirar aún ni un momento a Parkinson. Pero antes de que dijera nada sintió como Remus le cogía una pierna.

-¿Qué te ha pasado aquí?

Era la pierna que Goyle le había mordido, y que ahora sangraba bastante.

-Me mordieron.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Pansy, y por primera vez Jude la miró, y descubrió con sorpresa que Snape también estaba allí, de pie detrás del sillón que ocupaba la Slytherin.

-No ha sido ella.-de nuevo todos volvieron a mirarle

-¿Entonces?-Remus la miró protectoramente

-Goyle.- Jude notó como la mano de Lupin que estaba en su hombro hacía más presión sobre ella, quizás controlando la rabia que sintió en ese momento, quizás intentando apoyarla con ese gesto.

-¿Te duele mucho, o puedes esperar para que te lo curen?

-Tranquilo, he estado peor.-la bruja sonrió tristemente, entendiéndose perfectamente en una mirada con Lupin, e intentando controlar el temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Lo ve, director¡no es la primera vez que se pelea!

-Cállate.

No podía creerlo. Remus le había quitado la palabra de la boca. Pero lo había dicho en un tono de voz que nunca le había oído, con rabia e ira.

-Empiece, señorita Bourny.-Dumbledore volvía a mirarla, cómo si Lupin no hubiera dicho nada

Jude organizó los hechos en su cabeza antes de empezar a hablar.

-Todo empezó cuando salí del Gran Comedor. Tenía ganas de ir a dar un paseo por el lago… Entonces Malfoy me llamó. Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle estaban con él. Le ignoré y seguí andando, pero se puso delante de mí sin dejarme pasar. Entonces… bueno, Malfoy empezó a meterse conmigo y con Remus. Yo intenté controlarme, pero entonces Parkinson… bueno, dijo algo que no me gustó, y le di una bofetada. Ella me acortó la túnica con un hechizo, y Malfoy se… se rió de mí, y le di un puñetazo. Luego Crabbe y Goyle se lanzaron hacia mí, pero me deshice de ellos.-Jude hizo una pausa para explicar lo que sucedió luego, pero Snape lo aprovecho para hablar

-Exactamente¿qué dice que le dijeron Malfoy y Parkinson?

Jude giró la cabeza para mirar a Snape. ¿Ese hombre jamás la iba a dejar en paz o qué? Miró a Parkinson. Estaba claro que creía que no sería capaz de decir lo que le habían dicho. Entonces miró al licántropo, que le daba ánimos silenciosamente con la mirada.

-Ellos dijeron que yo soy una sangre-sucia, que Remus es un…-cogió aire, se sentía incapaz de decir algo como eso- un híbrido asqueroso-se agarró a lo que quedaba de su túnica con fuerza

-Vamos, no me diga que les pegó de esa forma solo por…

-También dijo…-Jude le interrumpió deseando acallar a ese hombre para siempre, junto con el resto de Slytherin- dijo que…-las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara, y Remus sin poderlo aguantar más la abrazó con fuerza-Remus…-ahora hablaba en susurros- Malfoy dijo que yo… que yo no soy más que… una zorra que se acuesta contigo, y Parkinson dijo que tu… te acostabas con tus alumnas y no pude controlarme.-la rubia ya no trataba de ocultar las lágrimas lloraba abiertamente abrazada al hombre-lobo, que intentaba reconfortarla lo mejor que podía.

-Lupin¿sería tan amable de compartir con todos lo que le ha dicho Bourny?

Remus miró a Snape y después a Parkinson y luego al director, que esperaba saber qué era lo que le habían dicho a Jude tan grave como para que le diera una paliza a Parkinson y dejara tumbados en el suelo a tres Slytherin más.

-Malfoy acusó a Jude… de acostarse conmigo, -Jude se agarró con más fuerza a él- y luego Parkinson le dijo que yo me había acostado con alumnas cuando era profesor.

-¿Es eso verdad, Parkinson?- la voz de Dumbledore sonó fuerte y directa

-¡No¡Es una mentirosa¡Fue ella la que se metió con nosotros!- Parkinson gritaba como una histérica.

-¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo!-Jude con la cara roja y llena de lágrimas se había separado de Lupin para mirar con rabia a la Slytherin- ¿También negarás lo que hiciste después!

-¿Después?-el director miró a Jude, sin saber que esperar

-Me mando un Crucio.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del despacho. Todos miraban a Parkinson asombrados, sin acabar de creer lo que Jude había dicho.

-Eres… eres una mentirosa… ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

-¡Claro¡Y yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta, no te jode!

-Cálmese Bourny.-Snape le dirigió una de esas miradas que helaban de sangre. Jude se limitó a mirarle molesta y a sentarse sobre Remus de nuevo, sin haber sido consciente siquiera de haberse levantado.

-Muy bien, hay una forma de saber quien de las dos dice la verdad. Pero… ¿Remus, Parkinson ha hecho algún hechizo cuando me he desmayado?

-No.- el licántropo sonrió entendiendo lo que pensaba Jude al momento; en seguida se vería quien llevaba la razón.

-Entonces se podrá saber si Parkinson ha hecho un Crucio o no. Por lo que tengo entendido, hay una manera de saber el último hechizo que ha realizado una varita… Prior Encantatem creo (N/A: no se si es así el hechizo, pero weno, como este es mi fik, así será xD pero si me he equivocado que alguien me lo diga, para tenerlo en cuenta de ahora en adelante xD)

-De acuerdo, señorita Parkinson, si es tan amable de prestarme su varita.- Parkinson estaba más blanca que el papel. Empezó a buscar nerviosamente la varita en su túnica.

-Parkinson, confiésalo ahora, no vale la pena alargarlo más.

Pansy miró a Jude, quién la observaba en los brazos de Lupin

-Yo… yo…- Parkinson temblaba de pies a cabeza- yo le mandé un crucio.

-Señorita Parkinson, tendremos que avisar a las autoridades sobre esto. Remus, acompaña a Jude a la enfermería.- Dumbledore estaba más serio de lo que Jude le había visto nunca. Jude se puso en pie, pero en ese momento volvió a hacerse patente la mordida de Goyle. Con una mueca de fastidio empezó a andar cojeando hacia la salida, pero unos brazos la detuvieron cogiéndola por detrás.

-Debes de estar casi sin fuerzas.

Y sin más Remus la cogió en brazos llevándosela del despacho. El trayecto hacia la enfermería fue silencioso, pero acompañado de los cuchicheos de los alumnos que se iban cruzando, pero les ignoraban sin siquiera prestarles atención. Hasta que un par de pelirrojos se les acercó corriendo por detrás.

-¡Jude!

Los gemelos Weasley se situaron cada uno a un lado de Lupin, que desaceleró, pero no dejó de andar.

-¿Estás bien? Vimos como te desmayabas y Lupin te llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore

-Tranquilos, estoy perfectamente.

-Por eso te está sangrando el labio ¿no?

Jude abrió mucho los ojos y se palpó el labio inferior con suavidad viendo como sus dedos se teñían de rojo.

-Vaya mierda.-dijo cabreada. "Qué lista soy, desde luego. Como si no tuviera bastante con los demás que voy haciéndome sangrar a mí misma…"

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-los gemelos Weasley le miraban expectantes, como cuando un niño espera que le cuenten una historia antes de ir a dormir. Cuando Jude iba a responder Lupin la interrumpió.

-Lo siento chicos, pero ya os lo contará luego. Ahora tiene que ir a la enfermería.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la enfermería. Los gemelos abrieron la puerta (Lupin estaba sujetando a Jude ¬¬) y se marcharon despidiéndose cada uno de Jude con un beso en la frente. Pero al entrar, la bruja tuvo ganas de haberse ido con los gemelos Weasley aunque se hubiera desangrado en el intento. En tres camas contiguas estaban Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe. Jude bufó molesta mientras Remus la dejaba en una cama suavemente y Madame Pomfrey se acercaba a ella.

-Vaya, parece que hoy se han puesto todos de acuerdo para venir a la enfermería. ¿Qué tiene?-acabó diciendo mirando a Lupin

-Le sangra el labio, tiene una mordida en la pierna y…-el licántropo se acercó a la enfermera y le susurró al oído- le han mandado un Crucio.

-¡Por Merlín!- la enfermera miró alarmada a Jude, que se estaba examinando la mordida de la pierna con cara de aburrimiento. Entonces se fue hacia un armario del que sacó algunos mejunjes y volvió rápidamente al lado de Jude.

-Señora-la rubia miró a Pomfrey con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas- podría llevarme algo un poco más… largo-acabó diciendo señalando su túnica. Realmente Parkinson se había quedado a gusto; ahora sus muslos apenas estaban cubiertos. La enfermera asintió y en seguida le trajo una especie de túnica-bata blanca. Pomfrey curó en unos minutos las heridas a Jude y cerró las cortinas para que se pudiera cambiar, no sin antes dejándole bien claro que se pasaría allí un par de horas para descansar. Cuando se hubo puesto esa túnica blanca, la bruja se tumbó en la cama con cansancio.

-Ya estoy.- las cortinas se abrieron y Remus se sentó en una silla a su lado.

-Creo que podré arreglártela.-dijo mirando la túnica que descansaba a los pies de la cama- porqué si te presentas así en clase, creo que los profesores no recibirán mucha atención de parte de los chicos.

-Pues ten por seguro que los profesores no tendrán problema con eso, ni loca me presentaría así en clase.-la rubia cerró los ojos, parecía dormida. Lupin la miró con una inmensa ternura plasmada en sus ojos.

-Será mejor que te deje dormir tranquila, nos vemos luego.

-¡No!-dijo Jude antes de que el licántropo acabara de levantarse- Bueno… no tengo sueño, solo pensaba.

Lupin se sentó de nuevo, acercando más la silla a la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Remus volvía a mirar con dulzura a la rubia

-Claro, no me afecta tan poca cosa a mí.-le sonrió a Lupin para luego mirar desafiadoramente a Malfoy, que se estaba inventando nuevos dolores para poderse quedar a escuchar lo que decían. Finalmente, el Slytherin se rindió y se marchó de la enfermería, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de odio y asco.

-A ver si se compra un bosque y se pierde en él.

-Judith.-la aludida miró a Lupin extrañada. Él no solía usar su nombre entero, normalmente la llamaba Jude o Judy.- Lo siento mucho.-la bruja le miraba sin entender- Antes, cuando te encontré con Parkinson… desconfié de ti. Pese a saber perfectamente que tú no harías algo así sin un buen motivo, yo desconfié de ti.

-Tranquilo Remus.-hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia, aunque eso había sido en gran parte lo que le había hecho desmayarse.-No pasa nada.

-Sí que pasa. Tú no has dudado de mí nunca y yo sin embargo…

-Anda cállate, no te hagas la víctima, por que sabes perfectamente que no estoy enfadada.-Jude miraba a Lupin sonriendo con cariño, pero él siguió serio

-Ya sé que no estás enfadada, pero seguro que estás decepcionada.

Eso dejó a Judy descolocada. ¿Qué decirle¿Y cómo decírselo? Se creó un silencio un poco incómodo entre ellos, uno de aquellos pocos que habían tenido desde que se conocían, en los que no te agrada que el otro no diga nada, pero tú tampoco sabes por donde empezar. Uno de aquellos silencios que a Jude le gustaba tan poco.

-No te mentiré Remus, me he sentido decepcionada. Cuando me has separado de Parkinson y luego te he mirado…y… y se me ha venido el mundo encima… -Lupin bajó los ojos avergonzado-Pero luego cuando he despertado y me has dicho que me querías… sabía que confiabas en mí. Por cierto, me encanta el olor a lavanda que haces.

Lupin la miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos antes de sonreírle débilmente.

-¿Por qué siempre sabes decir las palabras adecuadas?

-Bueno, quizás soy la mujer de tus sueños y no te has dado cuenta.-Jude intentaba mirar pícaramente a Lupin, pero apenas podía contener la risa.

-No creo que seas la mujer de mis sueños, más bien serías la hija de mis sueños.

-¡Qué ofensa Remus¿Cómo puedes decir esto¿Qué se ha hecho de nuestros planes de tener una bonita casa en el campo, media docena de críos, un perro, un gato y un par caballos?-Jude tenía una mano en la frente como si realmente estuviera ofendida, aunque en realidad una sonrisa luchaba por asomarse de sus labios- Solo hay una cosa que me pueda compensar.

-¿Y se puede saber que es?- Lupin miró sin saber muy bien que pensar de la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara de la rubia

-Bueno, aún queda un poco para la salida a Hogsmade, pero no creo poder aguantar tanto. Cuando te tengas que ir te daré dinero, y comprarás todo lo que puedas en Ducksdemel, Zonko's, y en un sitio que se llama Pie's Palace. Ya conoces mis gustos, así que NO compres todo chocolate, que nos conocemos.

-Vaya, así que tienes mono.-dijo con una sonrisa divertida- Y claro, me mandas a mí para que te consiga la droga.

-Mierda, no se te escapa una Remus. Tienes una perspicacia que ni Sherlock Holmes…

-¿Quién es ese?

-Es un detective famoso de la literatura muggle. Un genio de la deducción que se basa en su inteligencia para descubrir los crímenes más retorcidos y difíciles de resolver.

-¿Me tiene que asustar qué te interesen tanto libros acerca de asesinatos?

-Ni que se la pasaran describiendo muertos… ¡Los libros de Sherlock Holmes no van de eso! Los leo a ver si así se despierta en mí algo de esa lógica que espero tener por alguna parte…

-Venga no seas así… tu tienes mucha lógica. Sabes que dos más dos son cinco.- Lupin dijo esta frase con la máxima seriedad, pero el brillo de sus ojos le dijeron a Jude que se estaba burlando de ella descaradamente, sabiendo que su fuerte no eran las matemáticas, precisamente.

-Eres un lobo malo…

Lupin rió suavemente.

-¿Te apetecen unas cartas?

Jude le miró unos segundos sospesando la propuesta.

-Mientras no sea strip-pocker…

ΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºοºΟºoºOºoºOºoº

Jude salió de su habitación treinta minutos antes de la hora en que había quedado con Lupin. Le encantaba pasear por el castillo mirar los cuadros e incluso charlar con ellos, así que procuraba ir con tiempo.

Había quedado con Remus al lado del cuadro de una bailarina de ballet, en el segundo piso. Cuando llegó allí vio que al lado había una puerta, y sin pensárselo entró para ver si estaba allí.

La habitación era muy parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel rojo intenso, y en el lado opuesto de la entrada había una gran chimenea en la que ya crepitaba un cálido fuego. También había un par de sillones y una mesita entre ellos. Jude cerró suavemente la puerta tras ella y caminó hacia los sillones. La imagen que se encontró la enterneció enormemente. Remus estaba dormido con un libro en las manos. Su rostro era sereno y tranquilo, y las sombras del fuego pronunciaban aún más sus arrugas. Jude pensó que aún con sus prematuras arrugas y canas, se veía muy atractivo. Sonrió como una boba al recordar como él había sido su amor platónico por un tiempo, el único al que había creído amar, antes de entender que no estaba realmente enamorada de ese hombre. Entonces Lupin comenzó a removerse en sueños y a murmurar algo. La rubia se acercó más a él para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía.

-Ons… nks… Tonks… Tonks…Tonks…

Tonks… ¿quién era ese tal Tonks? O quizás… quien era esA tal Tonks… no lo sabía por el momento, pero lo averiguaría. Decidió que ya era hora de despertar a su amigo. Aunque le encantaba verlo dormido, no sabía cuanto tiempo se quedaría en el castillo y tenía ganas de charlar con él.

-Remus… Remus despierta.

Suavemente el licántropo fue abriendo los ojos y sonrió al reconocer a la bruja.

-Vaya… ¿me he quedado dormido?

-Sí, siento haberte despertado, pero ahora tengo muchas ganas de charlar contigo.

-No importa, tranquila. Pero venga siéntate.

Jude miró con una mueca el sillón que miraba Lupin y luego en el que estaba sentado su amigo.

-Levanta Remus.-la bruja empezó a buscar algo dentro de su túnica hasta que sacó su varita. Eso hizo que Lupin se levantara como si le hubieran puesto un cohete en el culo.

-Tranquilo que no pensaba hacerte nada.- Jude miró al sillón concentrándose y lo apuntó con su varita con un gesto seco.

-¡Engorgio!

Entonces el sillón se agrandó hasta ser más bien un sofá. Jude se enfundó la varita y se sentó en el agrandado sillón.

-Bueno qué¿piensas quedarte todo el día de pie?- Remus se sentó a su lado y la bruja se recostó encima de él.

-Veo que no pierdes las buenas costumbres.-dijo él mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Ya lo ves.

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Bueno, tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué es eso de que eres una bruja?

Jude abrió los ojos y sonrió para sí misma. ¿Qué era eso de que era una bruja? A pesar de haber pasado ya algunos meses, le costaba acostumbrarse, aún le parecía que todo eso era un sueño de hadas y que de pronto despertaría topando con la dura realidad. Pero aún no había despertado.

-Todo empezó hará medio año.-la rubia cogió las manos del licántropo entre las suyas y cerró los ojos- Yo había ido de compras a Londres. Al mediodía decidí ir a comer en algún pub que encontrara. Entonces vi uno con una puerta estrecha, y no sé por qué, me llamó la atención. Cuando entré no pude creer lo que veía. La gente iba vestida con ropa rara y bebían cosas más raras aún. Pero lo que colmó el vaso fue cuando vi a un hombre que le hacía un hechizo levitador a su baúl, pero en ese momento yo solo vi un gran baúl flotando en el aire. Estaba como en estado de shock cuando un hombre me dijo si una varita era mía. La cogí sin pensarlo y en cuanto la moví un rayo rojo hizo estallar un estante lleno de botellas. Y luego destrocé una silla con otro movimiento. El propietario de la taberna me quitó la varita y me preguntó cuantos años tenía. Cuando le dije que catorce puso el grito al cielo y empezó a preguntarme como me había escapado de Hogwarts, y como a mi Hogwarts me sonaba más a manicomio que no a escuela y empecé a discutirme con él. Entonces le dijo a uno que estaba por allí que avisara a un tal Dumbledore. Unos minutos más tarde salió de la chimenea Dumbledore. Estuvimos hablando en una habitación cerca de un par de horas en la que me puso al corriente de todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico. Le extrañó mucho no tener constancia de mí, pero supongo que como no nací en Inglaterra y de pequeña no estaba por mucho tiempo en un sitio fijo, no me tenían registrada en ninguna escuela mágica. Dumbledore dijo que me aceptaría con mucho gusto en Hogwarts, pero que al estar en mitad de curso y no saber nada de magia, me daba la opción de estudiar y de habilitarme un sitio para practicar hasta el siguiente curso. Acepté y ya ves como he acabado.

-Vaya… nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieras ser bruja.

-Yo menos… pero me asusté al principio en pensar que me acabaría convirtiendo en alguien como la de embrujada…

-¿Embrujada?

-Una serie muggle acerca de una bruja. Era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre. Bueno, dile mujer, dile criada… Es lo peor para las feministas… Y lo peor es que algunas chicas la tenían como una heroína o algo así…

-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene un héroe.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé…

-¿Y cuál es tu héroe?-Remus esperaba no reconocerni elnombre del ídolo de la chica, probablemente algún muggle enfundado en una guitarra eléctrica.

-Sirius Black.

* * *

**Qué tal? bien? mal? me tiráis a la hoguera? xD**

**para decirme esto y todo lo k kerais, dejad un reviewcito xDDDD**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Muxos besos**

**Laia**


	7. Capítulo 6: Meet you There

**Hoolaaa**

**Aquí estoy, no; no había muerto xD Solo que la inspiración desapareció ToT**

**Bueno, este el sexto capítulo. No acabo de estar muy convencida con el final, pero que se le hará, espero que os guste **

**Clawy: Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero que te guste lo de Sirius Black D (x cierto, a mi tambien me enkantaría encontrar el caldero chorreante x casualidad ToT xDD) **

**Quiero avisar que me da la impresión que para el proximo chap tardaré bastante (sí, mas de lo k tardo habitualmente xD) porque aun no tengo ni la idea de lo que va a pasar T.T**

**Y sin más, aquí dejo el capítulo, espero que os guste**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6. Meet you there **

Lupin abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Sirius Black¿Es que había acaso algún otro Sirius Black que su amigo? Porqué desde luego, hacía mucho que nadie consideraba a Sirius un héroe (N/A: tenemos que suponer que los chicos en Hogwarts en su época le consideraban un héroe por enamorar a la mitad del colegio xDD)

-Jude¿te refieres al prófugo Sirius Black?

-Ya sé que parece raro, pero si, le admiro profundamente.

-Y… y ¿podría saber que te hace admirarle?

-Te lo cuento solo si me juras que no se lo contaras a nadie.

-Te lo juro.

-Ocurrió hace casi dos años. Yo estaba en casa. Mi padre se había ido de viaje de negocios y aún tardaría tres semanas en volver. Era uno de los últimos días de septiembre y como hacía buen tiempo decidí aprovecharlo para dar una vuelta. Me fui al bosque que queda dentro de los terrenos de casa y fui paseando. Entonces vi a un hombre tendido en el suelo. Estaba muy sucio y estaba vestido con harapos. Además vi que estaba muy flaco y tenía muchos cortes y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Como parecía que se había desmayado le envié un mensaje con el walkie-talkie a Ana y vino con el jardinero a ayudarme a llevarle a casa en coche. Luego le dejamos en una cama, y casi inmediatamente, despertó. Me había quedado yo sola con él, ya que Ana había ido a preparar algo para que comiera y el jardinero, John, había ido a buscar vendas, desinfectante y a llenar la bañera. Cuando despertó se me quedó mirando a los ojos, debimos pasar cerca de un minuto así hasta que habló.

_Flash Back_

-¿Quién eres?

-Hola a usted también.- Jude miró un instante directamente a los ojos del desconocido antes de dedicarle una sonrisa relajada.-Mi nombre es Jude. ¿Y usted es…?

-…Harry.

-Mucho gusto, Harry. ¿Puedo preguntarle que hacía en el bosque?

-Eso no tengo porqué contártelo, ni que fuera tuyo…

-Técnicamente no, hasta que no cumpla los dieciocho no lo heredaré oficialmente.

-¿Todo ese bosque es de tu familia?- preguntó el hombre asombrado.

-Sí. Así que dígame que hacía allí, por favor.

-Me venía de paso, y no sabía que fueran propiedad de nadie. Tranquila, que ya me voy…

-¡Tranquilo, ni que le estuviera echando! Además, no puede irse sin haber probado uno de los platos de Ana, creo que hoy iba a hacer estofado.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Y piensa irse así?

Sirius alzó una ceja

-¿Así cómo?

-Así de sucio, así con esa ropa, así de magullado y así de flaco. ¿Le parece poco?

Sirius hizo una mueca que podría parecerse a una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga?

-Pues que se de un baño, le daré algo de ropa de mi padre, le curaremos las heridas y comerá tanto como pueda.

Sirius se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando.

-¿Y a tu padre no le molestará?

-No le molestará porqué hasta dentro de tres semanas no vuelve.

-¿Y a tu madre?

Jude apartó su mirada de la de Sirius y miró al suelo.

-Mi madre murió hace unos años.-dijo finalmente en casi un susurro.

-Lo... lo siento, no era mi intención…

-No se preocupe -le interrumpió la chica- pasó ya hace tiempo. –Cambió su expresión triste por una más animada- ¿Habíamos dicho que se quedaba, no?

Sirius sonrió, ahora abiertamente negando con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero cuando haya terminado de comer me iré.

-De acuerdo. Y ahora, sígame, supongo que ya debe de estar el baño listo.

_Final del Flash Back_

-Vaya¿no le tuviste miedo? –preguntó Lupin tanteando

-Te aseguro que lo que más miedo me dio de él fue que me confundiera con una pechuga de pavo, tenía pinta de llevar mucho tiempo sin comer nada en condiciones.

Lupin rió suavemente

-Bueno¿qué más pasó?

-Después de pasarse al menos una hora en la bañera, de la que salió pareciéndose más a una pasa que a un hombre, salió del baño.

_Flash Back_

-Vaya¿qué ha estado haciendo¿Ver como se evaporaba el agua?-Jude habló sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo cuando oyó la puerta, estaba concentrada escuchando el sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra.

-Que graciosa eres.-se sentó en una butaca y miró con curiosidad lo que hacía la chica.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Afino la guitarra, pero no me acaba de gustar el sonido.-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Después de unos minutos en que ninguno de los dijo nada, Sirius soltó un bufido de cansancio.

-Bueno qué¿me piensas dar ropa, o tendré que vivir con esta toalla el resto de mi vida?

Jude alzó la vista y le miró por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación. Sirius se había afeitado la barba, y pudo ver que tenía un porte elegante, casi aristocrático. Su cabello, igual de largo que antes, al menos lucía limpio y fresco. Solo llevaba una toalla atada al torso, por lo que pudo ver que las costillas se le marcaban claramente en la piel. La rubia clavó su mirada directamente en los ojos grises de Sirius.

-La vida no es fácil para nadie¿verdad?-dijo con una especie de sonrisa ladeada dejando la guitarra a un lado.

Sirius la miró y se levantó, para luego tenderle una mano a ella

-¿Vamos a por algo de ropa?

-Claro-dijo aceptando la mano de él

Veinte minutos más tarde Sirius se miraba delante de un espejo, vestido con unos sencillos pantalones blancos de lino y con una camisa color crudo que le daban un toque muy elegante.

-Escuche, ya que se ha afeitado, un corte de pelo no estaría mal.

-No has dicho nada de un corte de pelo antes…

-Pero tampoco estaría de más. Estoy convencida de que le favorecería.

-Jude…

-¿Sí?

-No me trates más de usted, que me haces sentir viejo ToT

La chica soltó una sonora risotada al ver la cara de su invitado.

-De acuerdo Harry. Ahora si me permites, te haré una cola para apartarte todo ese pelo de la cara, y creo que ya podremos ir a comer. Pero luego no te escapas de una visita con las tijeras.- Jude cogió una goma que tenía en la muñeca y le hizo una cola rápidamente para luego guiarle hasta el comedor. Cuando llegaron ya les esperaba Ana, que había puesto la mesa y llevado la comida. Había una gran olla con estofado humeante dentro.

-Hola Ana. Esto tiene una pinta fantástica.

-Gracias Judy. Ya podéis sentaros.

Jude y Sirius se sentaron el uno enfrente al otro.

-¿Cómo andas de hambre hoy?

-Como siempre, pero sirve primero a nuestro invitado.- dijo Jude tras ver la cara con la que Sirius miraba el estofado.- Y llénale bien el plato.

Ana le llenó el plato a Sirius y se lo puso delante. Puso otro plato para Jude, y se fue del comedor. Jude observó unos segundos como Sirius comía calmada y elegantemente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Harry, no hace falta que te hagas el fino, se que te estás muriendo de hambre.

Sirius levantó la mirada y no se hizo de esperar su respuesta, pues empezó a comer con una avidez increíble. En apenas unos minutos hubo terminado con todo el plato. Miró la cazuela como si esperara ver a través de ella, pero luego tan solo bebió un poco de agua que había sobre la mesa. Jude, a quién no había pasado desapercibida la mirada a la olla de Sirius, se levantó, cogió el plato, y volvió a llenarlo hasta arriba.

-Tranquilo, Ana siempre quita lo que van a comer ella y John antes de llevarlo a la mesa. Si sigues teniendo más hambre al terminar el plato, puedes acabártelo.

Quince minutos más tarde Sirius había acabado con todo el estofado al mismo tiempo que Jude terminaba su plato.

-Vaya estabas realmente hambriento.-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Si, y además estaba delicioso.

-Todo lo que prepara Ana está riquísimo. Definitivamente prefiero su cocina española a la comida inglesa.

-¿Es española?

-Sí, vino aquí cuando mi madre estaba embarazada, y la contrató en seguida. A ella lo único que le quedaba bien eran los postres.-Jude se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin prestar ninguna atención a Sirius. Así pasaron los minutos, ella absorta en sus recuerdos, él, observando como esa chica, aún niña, podía adquirir un semblante tan maduro y serio.

-La querías mucho ¿verdad?

Jude alzó la mirada lentamente, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Muchísimo… la necesito tanto.

-Quizás suene un poco típico, pero cuando pierdes a la gente que amas, siempre la encuentras en el corazón. Recuerda como era ella y lo que te quiso.

Jude alzó la vista, sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

-Y que debo hacer… ¿cuando estoy empezando olvidarla? Ya no recuerdo su olor, ni el tono de su voz, ni su risa… ¡pero no quiero olvidarla!

Sirius miró con compasión a la chica, dándose cuenta de que en cierto modo les pasaba lo mismo. Tras doce años encerrado en Azkaban los recuerdos se habían vuelto difusos y se entremezclaban, y por no decir lo que debía de haber olvidado sin darse cuenta. Recordó sus amargas noches llorando, y cómo necesitó a alguien que estuviera a su lado. Sin dudarlo se levantó y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Tranquila todo irá bien. Seguro que allá donde esté ha velado por ti siempre.

Entonces Jude se puso a llorar más desconsoladamente, con más fuerza.

-He… ¿he dicho algo malo?-preguntó el hombre extrañado, no le había parecido nada malo lo que había dicho

-No tranquilo, no has dicho nada-Jude se secó las lágrimas, y aún con los ojos rojos e hinchados sonrió sinceramente.- Eres un hombre bueno Harry.

Sirius la observó unos instantes antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Pero que monada de niñaaaaaa! 0

_Final del Flash Black _

Jude hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de agua que había en la mesita que había al lado de la gran butaca.

-Bueno, a partir de ahí la cosa no tiene mucho interés en general. Le acabé convenciendo de que pasara unos días en casa después de pasarme una hora haciéndole pucheros.

-¿Y cedió?-preguntó Remus incrédulo

-Claro, todo el mundo acaba cediendo-dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Y se quedó en tu casa como si nada?

-Pues sí. A pesar de lo que leí de él al saber que era mago, Sirius Black no es una persona ni cruel ni retorcida ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, es muy simpático y con él lo pasé muy bien. La verdad es que me encantaría poder volver a verle.

-Pero… ahora que ya sabes que el es un fugitivo de la ley y de que se le inculpa…

-Eso ya lo sabía, el mismo me lo contó. Del mismo modo que me contó que todas las acusaciones echas contra él eran falsas.

_Flash Back_

-No pongas ahí el brazo...más abajo, que me haces daño

-Pero es que entonces no puedo poner bien la pierna, que ya no tengo tanta flexibilidad como tu...

-Espera, si yo me muevo un poco para atrás quizás...

-¡Mierda!

Sirius quedó tendido en el suelo boca arriba mirando a la chica que tenía encima con cara de malas pulgas.

-¡Yo lo dejo¡No me gusta este juego!

-Pero venga Sirius¡si el twister es mi juego favorito!

Debajo de ellos había un gran plástico lleno de círculos de colores. Jude se levantó y le tendió una mano a Sirius para levantarse. (N/A: k habías imaginado ¬¬ k Jude solo era una niñita inocente xD)

-Sirius, vamos a mirar la tele ¡qué dentro de poco empieza el reportaje de los etruscos! (N/A: no os recuerda a nada esto ? Si! La niña del digital plus, que rabia de niña! xD)

-¿Y que tienen de de interesante esos etruscos? Aprovecharías mejor el tiempo haciendo otras cosas.

-Anda ya, sí aprovecho el tiempo. Conocer la historia es… como lo diría… es una base para construir un futuro mejor.

-No entiendo la relación…

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-suspiró ella

-¿Cómo debo tomarme yo esto?

-Desde luego que bien, no.

-Chica, a la mínima que coges un poco de confianza no hay quien te calle.-dijo Sirius con falso enfado

-Ajo y agua.

Llegaron al salón y Jude encendió la tele. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a hacer zapping mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué canal era? Yo y mi genial memoria…

Pero lo que vio de repente en la pantalla no era ningún etrusco. Era ni más ni menos que el hombre que tenía junto a ella.

- _Sirius Black está armado y es peligroso, recordamos que fue inculpado por asesinato; si alguien cree poder tener algún indicio para encontrarle, llame al……_

Jude no podía girar la vista hacia aquel que ella llamaba Harry, pero en realidad se llamaba Sirius Black. Se había dado cuenta de que guardaba algún secreto, había algo en él que no comprendía, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, porqué a pesar de que tuviera algo que no encajaba, creía que era una buena persona.

Y ahora le decían que era un asesino. Alguien peligroso. Aunque hubiera pasado una semana genial disfrutando de sus tonterías y su risa pegadiza.

-Jude… mírame… por favor- pidió el hombre

La rubia se volvió lentamente hacia él, mirándole directamente a los ojos. No veía en ellos nada que resultara peligroso… pero aún así…

-Ellos no tienen ni idea de nada. Por favor escúchame, te lo contaré todo.

-Habla.-logró decir ella tras medio minuto de silencio

-Se me acusa de algo que no soy culpable. Hace años, yo tenía unos grandes amigos. Tuvieron un hijo… Harry.-hizo una pequeña pausa, para que ella entendiera de donde había sacado aquel nombre- Pero un asesino iba tras ellos. Ellos se escondieron y yo era de los pocos que sabía donde estaban, pero no el único. Había un traidor entre nosotros…esa asquerosa rata…-Sirius tensó los puños solo con recordarle- él era un espía de ese asesino. Delató a mis amigos y el asesino fue a matarles… ellos murieron, pero Harry, mi ahijado sobrevivió. El asesino murió aún no se sabe como… Cuando lo supe, fui hacia su casa, y lo que encontré casi me mató. Fui tras el cobarde delator, y tras matar a alguna gente que estaba cerca simuló su propia muerte y huyó. Y yo me quedé allí, y me acusaron de algo que no había hecho.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. El televisor estaba encendido, hablando de los métodos de pesca etruscos (N/A: xD) pero era como si su sonido estuviera muy lejos. Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?-Jude habló en un tono de voz poco audible, pero de forma clara y segura

-Porqué digo la verdad.

Jude escrutó de nuevo esos ojos grises, intentando ver la verdad en ellos. Le parecían sinceros. Él le parecía sincero. Y no había visto ninguna arma cuando llegó, y con esos harapos con los que vestía habría podido notar cualquier cosa anormal.

-Quiero creerte…Sirius-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por no decir Harry- pero… es difícil. Me has mentido durante una semana.

-Pero si me hubiera presentado diciéndote la verdad¿qué habrías hecho?

-No lo se. Pero yo he confiado en ti, y si no llega a ser porqué has salido en la televisión, no me lo hubieras contado.

-Jude, como más supieras de mí, más peligro corrías. Y ahora corres ese peligro.

-¿Qué peligro puedo correr¿Qué venga la policía? Ya ves que gran peligro…

-La policía no es lo peor que puede venir.-dijo él intentando reprimir un escalofrío.-Sólo puedo pedirte que me creas, porqué te estoy contando la verdad.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, meditando lo que debía hacer.

-Sirius… tú me has caído realmente bien, eres como el padre que quisiera tener. Creo que puedo confiar en ti, pero no me pidas que esa confianza sea la misma que antes de buenas a primeras.

-Lo… ¿lo dices en serio?- Sirius estaba asombrado de que Jude le creyera.

-Lo digo en serio, pero si tienes algo más que contarme, yo de ti lo haría ahora.

Sirius la miró fijamente. Solo había una cosa que no le había dicho, pero si ya era extraño que le hubiera creído si le decía que era mago llamaría a la policía antes de darle tiempo a explicarse.

-No.

-Entonces mejor que prestemos atención al reportaje, que ya ha empezado hace un rato

Sirius hizo cara de que mejor que no le hubiera creído a ver ese reportaje, pero se fastidió y lo miró aguantando el aburrimiento.

_Final del Flash Back_

-¿Y le creíste sin más?- Lupin no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Había creído a Sirius de buenas a primeras a pesar de que todo el país creyera que era un peligroso asesino psicópata?

-Mamá decía… ella siempre me dijo que debía confiar en las personas.-Jude suspiró suavemente- Que mientras mi corazón me dijera que confiara, que lo hiciera sin importar lo que los otros dijeran. Y por el momento este consejo ha sido uno de los más útiles que me han dado jamás.-la rubia se quedó observando a Lupin que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos- No te digo que a partir de ahora le consideres un santo, pero no es un asesino, más bien un tipo que a veces parece un perro abandonado.

-¿Un perro?

-¡Sí! El muy jodido a veces pone una cara de cachorrillo abandonado…

-Mira quien habla…

Jude sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y si…algún día atraparan a Sirius Black que harías?-preguntó Remus dudoso

-Pues… supongo que ayudarle a escapar. O quizás intentar ayudarle delante del Ministerio de Magia. No se, depende de la situación. ¿Por?

-Nada, curiosidad.-dijo él volviendo a acariciar el pelo rubio de la bruja.

-Bueno… Pues ahora te toca a ti contarme que has estado haciendo durante este tiempo.

-Nada muy interesante en realidad, pequeños trabajos temporales.

-¿Nada más?- preguntó ella arqueando una ceja

-Bueno, básicamente es lo que me he dedicado a hacer.- dijo pensando que los trabajos que hacía para la Orden.

-Pues sabes, ahora tendrás el placer de explicarme de manera minuciosa y detallada todos los trabajos que has ido teniendo.-dijo Jude con un tono fingidamente dulce, pero que dejaba leer un "como no me lo cuentes todo no llegaras a ser padre".

-De acuerdo, te explicaré el fascinante mundo de la clasificación de ficheros, con todas sus características y normas. ¿Lista?-la miró desafiante por si desistía en quererle sacar los últimos años de su vida aquella noche

-Por favor, no puedo esperar a que comiences.-dijo con un falso tono expectante.-Lástima que me haya olvidado las palomitas.

* * *

**Muy malo? Pasable? Os ha gustado?**

**Para decir lo que queráis dejad un review D**

**Besos, Laia**


End file.
